Primicia
by Kutral
Summary: One shot: Naga decide que es un buen día para jugar con nada más y nada menos que la ropa interior de su dueña, persiguiéndola por el Templo Aire de la Isla, Korra se encontrará con una inesperada sorpresa


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Espero alcanzar a subirlo para el 19, feliz aniversario a todos los amantes de korrasami :)

 **Primicia**

\- ¡Naga, Naga no!, ¡No devuélveme eso! – gritó Korra corriendo desaforadamente tras su perro-oso polar intentando detenerla con el uso de la tierra control.

La perra fue más rápida y se escondió por los recovecos de las estancias del Templo Aire de la Isla, botando algunos muebles a su paso, mientras Korra trataba de evitar que estos cayeran sabía muy bien que a Tenzin no le gustaba el desorden.

Con terror contempló la dirección a la que se dirigía Naga, acelerando el paso y utilizando el aire control para impulsarse, pasó de largo por en medio de la sesión de meditación matutina.

\- ¡Korra! – gritó Tenzin visiblemente molesto

\- ¿Es ese… su sostén? – preguntó Ikki a Jinora, tratando de hacerlo en voz baja.

\- Lo siento Tenzin – gritó Korra, alcanzando el lomo de Naga justo en el momento en que esta pegaba un salto – ¡Naga, no!

Aterrizando perfectamente en la cubierta de un barco en movimiento Naga se sentó al fin, jadeando por la carrera y moviendo la cola feliz.

\- ¡Pero como se te ocurre! ¡Ahora todo el mundo verá mi ropa interior! – le retó Korra visiblemente roja

\- En realidad sólo seremos nosotras – dijo Asami, acercándose para acariciar a Naga – Lamento esto – continuó tomando el sostén y sonriendo – pero imagine que correrías tras ella si te sacaba cualquier otra cosa – acariciando el rostro de Naga le felicitó - Buen trabajo chica, ahora vete

Naga se levantó obedientemente y volvió a brincar del barco de vuelta al Templo.

\- Debo decir que eres una mejor secuestradora que Zaheer, esto ni me lo esperaba – comentó Korra incorporándose, depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de Asami – podrías haberme avisado que querías salir – entrecerró los ojos

\- ¿Y perder el factor sorpresa?, jamás – Asami levanto la cabeza altanera y sonriente

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó curiosa Korra siguiendo a Asami por las instalaciones del barco

\- Ya verás - contestó esta sonriente colocándose en la cabina del mando – sólo deja que lleguemos a pleno mar.

\- Um… ¿pescaremos o algo? – indagó Korra por encima del hombro de la ingeniera, lo que hizo que esta se turbara un poco

\- Korra… - le remendó

\- Ya sé, ya sé. Sin preguntas – dijo Korra, alzando las manos en señal de rendición, apoyándose en uno de los lados del barco.

\- ¿Hizo mucho alboroto Naga? – quiso saber Asami

\- Un poco… estoy segura de que recibiré un sermón de Tenzin al volver – contesto Korra despreocupada

\- Lo siento, pero verte sonrojada valía la pena, eres adorable cuando te ruborizas – declaró Asami y Korra no supo que responder

\- Menos mal que estaba vestida – dijo Korra, un tanto avergonzada

\- Bueno en pijama no te ves nada de mal y sin nada… – comentó sin pudores Asami sonriendo para si con la imagen mental que se había formado

\- !Asami…! - le retó Korra visiblemente avergonzada, mientras la ingeniera reía de una manera casi músical

\- Bien… llegamos – declaró la ingeniera accionando el mecanismo para anclar el barco, Korra se incorporó y diviso el esplendoroso mar a través de la ventana

\- Pero si estamos en medio del mar, no comprendo – dijo para sí el avatar, escuchando la risita de Asami

\- Precisamente – la ingeniera se levantó y con un gesto le indico a Korra que la siguiera por el interior del barco, bajando al último nivel.

\- ¡Por Ravaa!, ¿qué es eso? – exclamó el avatar al mirar aquel extraño armatoste

Es un "Subzhu", una especie de barco que se sumerge en el mar. Este es el prototipo. Lo creamos entre Varrick y yo… aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el nombre, yo quería llamarlo Korramóvil – suspiró la ingeniera apoyándose en su creación

\- Prefiero el otro nombre – dijo Korra sonrojándose – pero gracias amor

\- Puede dominar los cuatro elementos y se sonroja ante esto. Simplemente sorprendente – dijo Asami besándole la frente a su novia, y alcanzándole un abultado traje ocre y un casco – ten

\- Es pesado – comentó el avatar

\- Pero necesario – agregó Asami entusiasmada

Una vez que se pusieron los trajes la ingeniera cogió de la mano al avatar, guiándola hacia la extraña máquina. Abriendo una compuerta Asami se hizo a un lado para que Korra pasar primero.

\- Bienvenida señorita Avatar, es un honor tenerla en esta primera prueba de navegación. Será testigo de toda una primicia- dijo la ingeniera colocando voz de locutora. Korra rió divertida.

\- Nunca te había visto tan entusiasmada por algo - comentó Korra

\- Enserio, ¿nunca?. No recuerda aquella vez en el mundo espiritual cuando estábamos... - dijo Asami presionando unos botones

\- Lo sé... lo recuerdo - contestó Korra sintiendo como el traje que ahora usaba la mantenía más cálida de lo normal.

\- Perfecto - exclamó Asami, cerrando la compuerta y sentándose al lado de Korra, mientras el armatoste se sacudía ruidosamente.

Lentamente se sumergieron en las profundidades del mar, donde Korra contempló fascinada la fauna marina a su alrededor, e incluso divisó algunos animales que nunca antes había visto.

\- Esto es increíble - dijo maravillada sonriendo como una niña pequeña, mientras Asami la observaba sin poder dejar de sonreír

\- No tanto como tu, amor - comentó la ingeniera tomando de la mano a Korra.


End file.
